


Expert Intervention

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A bed that is too small, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Crying, F/F, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Humor, In-Jokes, Language Jokes, M/M, POV Nile Freeman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Potentially incorrect Chicago trivia, Praise Kink, Sexual Education, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: Nile has been invited to share Joe and Nicky's bed for just one night. But the plot thickens when they need an ~expert to help out.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 40
Kudos: 246





	Expert Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuseOfDance13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfDance13/gifts).



> So, I wrote [A Healthy Working Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495561), which you should probably read before reading this fic, and in the comments MuseOfDance13 threw various ideas at me for a sequel, and I guess some of them stuck!
> 
> So I wrote this fic, which was supposed to be JUST A SHORT PWP!!! and ended up being... this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this between midnight and 3am so like. Please forgive any results of... that, in this fic.

The three of them take turns, out of necessity. Nicky and Joe each have a refractory period that's apparently been consistent since before their first deaths, and Nile has never had so many orgasms in one night before in all her life. 

She needs a break, which arrives in the form of watching Nicky sit up on the bed, his back leaned against the wall, while Joe gives him a blowjob. 

Nile sits next to Nicky, staring at his face, the way his teeth graze his bottom lip, the way his eyes are half-closed, the way his pale skin shows the flush rushing down his chest, while Joe's head moves up and down in his lap. 

It's weird to say this, at this point in the evening, but watching this feels positively pornographic, Nile thinks. 

Nicky's fingers find Joe's hair, caressing the curls idly, mildly, in direct opposition to how desperate Nicky looks otherwise. 

Joe doesn't even pause the blowjob when he tilts his head so his eyes meet Nile's and winks at her. 

By now, bizarrely, she knows what that means. Nicky is close. That's when Joe likes getting playful. 

Watching Nicky come, tossing his head back, his neck stretching into an even longer line, letting out a soft moan of relief, is beautiful. 

Watching Joe rise to his knees, wipe his mouth with his forearm and kiss Nicky, slow and tender, is somehow filthier than everything that came before. 

How is possible that they keep outdoing themselves, when they're not even trying to show off? 

Still, even watching this, Nile isn't ready to come again. Her pussy needs a break.

Which means... she's not sure what it means. Joe came shortly before Nicky, and now all three of them are spent and need a breather. What are they supposed to do? Play scrabble? Will Nicky bring out his guitar and sing them a quick tune?

The idea makes a laugh burst out of her, which draws their attention, and Nicky and Joe pull apart, their eyes now firmly glued back to her face. 

Joe doesn't seem to share Nile's uncertainty about what comes next - he climbs over Nicky's legs and plops down between the two of them, forcing Nile and Nicky both to move a bit. The bed isn't really meant for three people, which means they're all squeezed together now, and Joe is closer to her face than ever when he asks, with his usual friendly smile, "so, Nile, tell us about what you like?"

"Now?" she asks. It's as if they haven't been having sex for hours. 

"We're taking a breather," Joe says. "It's a good time to catch up. So we can make the next round even better."

How was he treating this like a project, like they were supposed to paint a house together or figure out a strategic point of entry? Nile smiles in spite of herself. Is it the novelty of how rarely they bring someone into their bed, or just Joe being his usual self?

"Here, I'll start," Joe says, clasping his arms over his stomach. "I really like having Nicky's cock inside of me." He turns to face Nicky. "It's cock, right? Or is dick more appropriate?"

"You'll have to ask our modern English slang expert," Nicky says, one corner of his mouth curled up, and Joe looks back at NIle. 

"Anyway, feel free to correct my terminology," Joe goes on. "I really like it in my mouth, as you've seen, but I also really like it in my ass. I mean, you probably assumed that about me, even without me saying it, but I first had Nicky's cock inside of me about fifty years after we met and ever since then--"

"My love," Nicky interrupts, putting a hand on Joe's. "Wasn't this about letting Nile talk?"

Wow, even their endearments were in English. They were clearly putting in effort to make her extra comfortable. 

"You said you had a boyfriend, some time ago, right Nile?" Nicky prompts, when Nile isn't sure what she should say. 

"Uh, yeah. I did," Nile says. "I mean, we were together for about two years, until we both graduated, but it got really serious only in senior year."

"What was he like?" Joe asks. 

"Um," Nile says, suddenly thrown into memories she isn't necessarily in the mood for. "His name was Darius. I mean, is. His name is still Darius, I used to stalk his instagram about every six months. He was into math. He was really nice to my brother, so my mom liked him. He always talked about becoming a marine biologist, but even though he had a job for most of high school, his family couldn't afford four years of tuition, even with scholarships and aid. So, even though he had good grades he ended up going to Olive–Harvey. Which, it could have been worse, I guess." 

The expressions on Nicky and Joe's faces remind her they didn't even go to college 900 years ago, nevermind knew anything about the current systems. 

"Anyway," she says, suddenly desperate to change the subject. The mood in the room was different.

"Sorry," Joe says, quietly. "I didn't mean to bring up... all that for you." He turns his head to look at Nicky. "Go on, you talk about something you like."

"When Joe and I first started exploring each other's bodies," Nicky begins, and Nile snorts from how flowery he gets sometimes. He loves accusing Joe of being the hopeless romantic but at random moments he can be just as bad. "I particularly liked playing with his chest." Nicky's hands comes up to caress the chest in question. "I remember thinking I'd never met a man with such sensitive nipples. I wondered if it was the closest I'd get to being with a woman."

"Wow," Nile says, because that's a lot to unpack. "I guess, my first question would be... how many men's nipples did you touch before his?"

Joe turns his head to give Nicky a pointed look, as if he too is waiting for an explanation. 

Nicky laughs at Joe's expression. "Not that many," he assures Nile. "But enough that I had room for comparison."

"So... what took fifty years?" Nile asks. "You guys stopped stabbing each other to death a lot before then, right?"

Joe and Nicky exchanged a look. It would probably take hundreds, or maybe thousands of years before Nile could decipher their silent language. 

"It's a long story," Joe says, looking back at Nile. "We're always happy to tell it, shame to waste time on it now."

"Instead," Nicky says, "tell us about something you'd like, Nile, that we haven't done yet."

She thought of everything they'd done already, and then of their talk of what they liked. 

"It was nice, with Darius," she says, slowly. "But I always felt like... sex meant having his dick in me, you know? That was sex. Everything else was... something else. Foreplay, maybe. It didn't count unless his penis was in me, and it created this weird... pressure? For both of us, I think." She was sharing straight from the top of her head now, thoughts she'd been having for a long time, but even moreso since she joined her immortal crew. All the notions she'd taken for granted in her mortal life were suddenly being slowly reexamined in her back of her head. "I want... something different. I want to like penetration the way you like it, Joe," she says, meeting his eyes and resolutely refusing to feel a wave of heat wash over her face. "For its own sake. In a way that's... uncomplicated. And I don't think it works for me like that, right now."

"Oof," Joe says, after a moment of silence, as Nicky lets out a harsh breath. 

"Was that--" Nile says.

"No, no," Nicky says. "That's fantastic. That's exactly what we were asking, I think. Right, love?"

Joe nods in agreement. "How do we..." he begins and trails off.

"Yeah," Nicky agrees. "Do you think...?"

"Yeah?" Joe says, sounding a bit uncertain. "I think that would be the only right way."

"Okay, this is fascinating," Nile says. "But what are you both saying?"

"I think we might... need to break a rule, for once, Nile," Joe says.

"We could... not technically break it," Nicky ads, not making the conversation any clearer. 

"With your blessing," Joe says, drawing in a breath as if he's gathering up his courage to say something.

"Only with your blessing!" Nicky ads hastily. 

"Although... between the three of us," Joe says. "I hope you acknowledge the blessing is long overdue."

"What are you talking about!" Nile says, a little exasperated. They're always the model of good, clear communication, what happened, suddenly?

"We'd like to bring in an expert," Nicky says. 

"On vulvas," Joe says. 

And before Nile can recover from hearing him say vulvas like that's a normal term for anyone but a doctor to use, Nicky says: "It's vulvae." 

"Right, of course," Joe shakes his head. "Vulvae, sorry I misspoke."

"Uh huh," Nicky says, already grinning.

"Lord, I'm never going to live this down," Joe says, rolling his eyes. 

"Are you making language jokes right now?" Nile asks, about to lose her entire mind. "Really? Right now?"

"Sorry," Nicky says. "Latin." As if that explains anything. 

Joe climbs out of the bed, awkwardly, dislodging everyone's limbs, but finally, he's standing between the bed and the door, completely naked, partially covered in traces of everyone's fluids, looking as optimistic and eager as he did at the start of the night. "Please, Nile," he says. "Can I fetch her from next door?"

Andy. He was going to call Andy. He was going to ask Andy to join them. 

He was going to go to Andy's room, naked, covered in come and vagina juices, and ask if she could be their vulva expert for the night. 

He was going to go over there, knock on the door, wait for Andy to open it, and ask her if--

"Nile?" Joe says, shaking her out of her stupor. 

"It's... she's... she's probably asleep!" Nile says, because that's the most logical response to that proposition. 

Joe smiles his kind, patient smile. "I'm sure she won't mind being woken up for this."

"I think you have your blessing, love," Nicky says, a moment later, when no one offers any further comments. 

Joe disappears from the room and Nile's heart plunges to somewhere below the floorboards. What was she doing? What was Andy going to think? That Nile sent Joe to be her wingman? To ask Andy something she herself was too timid to ask? What if Andy said no? What if she was weirded out by the proposition? What if she refused to come over, how would Nile face her tomorrow?

And what if she did come with Joe? What then?

Nile felt her blood rushing, all at once, to the center of her body. 

Nicky's arms wrapped around her, their naked hips touching. "This was a long time coming, Nile," Nicky says, and Nile closes her eyes and tries to believe him. 

God, she wants this so much. She's wanted it for ages. But is this the right way?

"Let me tell you about the first time a boy penetrated me," Nicky says, conversational. "He worked in the monastery kitchen, so he had access to all kinds of interesting, oily materials. I was fifteen--"

The door to the room opens again, revealing Joe, still as nonchalantly naked as when he stepped out, and behind him... Andy.

She's wearing a long shirt, or maybe a very loose dress. It comes down to her thighs and hangs around her, hiding the shape of her body. On top it's shaped like a tank top, revealing her strong arms. Has Nile ever seen her wearing something like it before? Andy does have stashes of weird, old clothes hidden in various houses, for emergencies. Nile had always imagined her sleeping naked, but it's been chilly outside. And they've all been harassing Andy about being more careful, not taking any chances with her health. Maybe this ugly, shapeless garment is her defiant answer.

Or maybe she wore it specifically to come over to this room. 

"This is a very small bed," Andy says, looking at Joe with an air of a disappointed parent. How dare he not organize a foursome properly. 

"Sorry, boss," he says, not trying to hide his grin. "I have faith we'll pull through."

Andy doesn't roll her eyes but looks like she wants to, before stepping ahead of him into the room. "Hi Nicky," she says, without actually looking at Nicky at all.

Instead she comes over to lie next to Nile, on the other side of the bed, pushing Nile closer to Nicky. 

The touch of her skin is electric. Her bare arms, her legs, all of it is pressed against Nile, and Nile thinks the heat of it might leave blisters.

Andy settles on her side, head propped up on one bent arm. "Tell me your wishes, pretty Nile," she says, meeting Nile's eyes. Her expression is warmer now, more open, than Nile's ever seen it, although it's still a locked, steel vault door compared to Nicky or Joe. 

"We were talking about penetration," Nicky says, as if he's bringing up bacon and eggs for breakfast. 

"Of course you were," Andy says, eyes still locked on Nile. "Boys," she huffs out. 

"What slander," Joe says, shaking his head. 

"And Nile was saying," Nicky continues. 

"I was saying," Nile interrupts him, because enough is enough. If she's woman enough to get herself into this situation, she's woman enough to see it through. "That I wonder what a woman of your experience has to say about vaginas and the things one can put in them."

Andy considers her for a moment. Then her other hand comes up, fingers gently caressing Nile's cheeks, her nose, running down her shoulder. It's almost like they're lying here both fully clothed, and Nile isn't completely naked and fairly filthy. 

"Pretty, petty Nile," Andy says, again. For another long moment she just stares into Nile's eyes, as if looking for the answers to the universe in Nile's face. Then she says: "Nicky, you're closest to the drawers, right?"

"Do you think you need--" Nicky begins to say, sounding puzzled. 

"Yes," Andy says. "Absolutely. Give it here."

Then she leans in and kisses Nile's shoulder, and Nile sighs from the pleasure and surprise of it. Andy's mouth in on her, kissing firmly down her arm. 

"Where can I touch you, Nile?" Andy asks, looking up from her task. 

Nile shakes her head, trying to get the words out. Why is this harder now that Andy is here, when it wasn't hard at all with Nicky and Joe? No, she knows why. Because she loves Nicky and Joe but she has no illusions that they are each other's exclusively once this night is over. 

"Everywhere," Nile breathes out. "Wherever you want."

She almost expects Andy to give her a sharp smirk, but instead Andy comes up and kisses Nile on the mouth, properly, with tongue and lips and an awkward rhythm that takes a moment to settle. 

Nile kisses her back, and slides her hands down Andy's warm arms. She's definitely too hot in this get-up, and Nile wishes she'd get rid of it already. 

"Can I touch you?" Nile asks. 

"Anywhere you like," Andy says, and goes back to kissing. 

They move down the bed. Andy lays Nile across it, so her feet are touching the floor, and then raises Nile's legs so they're wrapped around Andy's waist. This weirdly does feel a little familiar. Is Andy going to use a dildo on her? Is that what she wanted Nicky to get her?

Nile is ready for anything. 

"The boys have been treating you well, haven't they?" Andy says, and her hand is between Nile's legs, palm pressed against Nile's crotch. Nile moans and shifts, pushing herself into Andy's hand, trying to rub herself against those fingers. God, she's so horny right now, as if she hasn't already had like six orgasms. 

"Uh huh," Nile says, when she realizes Andy's waiting for a response. 

"Your pretty lips are a little puffy," Andy says, and even though she's looking at Nile's face she obviously means different lips entirely and it's like a sharp little shock to Nile's system. 

To hear Andy say this, feel her hand, lying here on the bed with her legs wrapped around her, it's almost too much. 

"Must be chafing from Joe's beard," Andy says, in the same even tone. 

Nile hears Nicky choke down a laugh somewhere next to her, but she can't be bothered to look over. 

"Think you can come for me again?" Andy says. 

Nile nods frantically. Fuck, yes, she feels like she could come ten more times right this second. 

"Good," Andy smiles, and two of her fingers slide inside, into Nile's passage. 

Nile lets out a loud moan. Before, she felt the need to control what she was putting inside of her, think about it carefully, negotiate with herself. But now she doesn't care. All of it feels good, all of it feels like too much and not enough. 

Andy's eyes close for a short moment. "You feel so good, Nile," she says, and it sends more shocks directly to Nile's clit. Her entire crotch feels like it's pounding with her heartbeat. 

Andy's thumb finds Nile's clit, circling it, rubbing around it slowly, and Nile loses herself. It feels so fucking good, how has she not orgasmed yet? How does her body even need anything else. 

Andy rubs Nile's clit like she was born with a map of it. She gives Nile slow, deep pressure at first, accented by the pressure from inside, Andy's fingers working all together to drive Nile insane. And then once Nile's body feels like it's on a one way train to coming, Andy switches to shallow, quick caresses, and Nile feels like it ramps her up even more somehow. 

She feels Andy push a third finger inside, changing the pressure again, changing the angle, and it takes her breath away. The orgasm washes over her in waves, the first one making her yell out Andy's name, and the second one making her shudder and whimper with aftershocks.

Andy's fingers are still on her and inside of her. She hasn't removed them.

Nile takes deep breaths, tries to center herself. 

"Still with me?" Andy asks, and Nile realizes this was just the beginning. Andy has to intentions of stopping unless Nile tells her to. 

"All the way," Nile says, still breathing heavily. 

"Nicky," Andy says, and a hand enters Nile's field of vision, reminding her they're actually sharing this room, this bed, with two other people. People who she deeply cares about, who are fascinating in every way, but who right now she cannot focus on to save her life.

What Nicky passes to Andy is a tube. A tube of lube. Which Andy opens with one hand and then squeezes out over her other hand, the one still buried in Nile. 

Oh. Fuck. What?

"Trust me, Nile," Andy says, voice more serious now, less playful. "You wanted an expert, right?"

Nile nods. She does trust Andy. She trusts her with her life on a regular basis. Right now she'd trust her with the fate of the galaxy. 

Andy bends down and kisses up Nile's stomach, until she reaches her breasts. 

She sucks one nipples into her mouth, and then the other one, making Nile gasp and close her eyes. She's so open, on Andy's slick hand, and Andy's thumb is still resting on her clit, and now Andy's mouth is on her tits. God. 

_God_.

Andy's words about once being worshiped as a god suddenly come back to her. Was this what it was like? Was Andy the goddess of making girls come? Nile can see it, and the thought of it makes her giggle. 

"Do I want to know?" Andy says, raising her head, giving Nile a smile that was more genuine than any other smile before it. 

"This feels like worship," Nile says, because all the wires in her brain are crossed from the amount of orgasms she's had tonight. 

Andy's smile deepens even more. "Likewise."

Andy leans down again, this time to kiss Nile's mouth, and as that warmth envelops her Nile can feel Andy's hand move inside of her. Everything is so slick down there, it's practically a slip-and-slide. Andy's smallest finger, her pinkie, pushes its way into Nile, making Nile whimper and keen from how intense it feels. No one's ever been so deep inside of her, no one's stretched her this far. How does this feel so safe, to satisfying, such a turn on, when it should be scary as hell?

"Pretty, pretty Nile," Andy murmurs and starts kissing down Nile's throat again, down to her chest, stopping to lick each nipple, though she doesn't suck on them this time, and then continuing to kiss down Nile's body until the angle doesn't work anymore. 

Down there, Nile can feel that Andy's got her hand inside Nile as far as it'll go without using her final finger. Without pushing the widest part of her hand inside. Nile can't imagine it. When she tries she feels like she's having hot flashes. 

"The thing about having a cunt," Andy says, towering over Nile, like the most comforting, sexy gargoyle in existence. "Is that a lot of people try to take it away from you. Until sometimes it can feel like it isn't your own anymore."

Nile can't really process any of the words, they're too complicated and incomprehensible. All she knows is that she might die if Andy pushes her entire hand into her, and she might die if she doesn't, and she really wants to get on with finding out with one of those two death it'll be, and what will happen when she gets resurrected.

"You want me to do this, Nile?" Andy asks, a thankfully much simpler question. 

"Yes, please," Nile says, desperate and begging. She thinks she might have tears in her eyes. "Please, please, I want it."

Andy's other hand rests on Nile's stomach, and the fingers inside of her twist and change, slowly, and the thumb pushes Nile even wider apart, and then Andy just keeps pushing, and pushing, impossibly slow. All Nile wants is to scream and twist and writhe on the bed, let out all this energy Andy is building, twisting, stoking, amplifying. There's nowhere for it to go except Nile's clit, which is almost, almost ready for another orgasm. 

Andy's hand is so wide, so huge, Nile feels like the world is pushing into her, and the world is kind and beautiful and loving, and she's definitely crying now, actual tears running down her face. She grabs Andy's arm, the one resting on Nile's stomach, keeping her still, and Andy moves in response, bending down and kissing Nile, comforting her, containing all the madness Nile feels threatening to take her over. 

And still, Andy's hand is pushing, pushing inside, and Nile is sobbing now, and holding Andy closer to her, like the most precious thing in the world, the most amazing creature that's ever lived, that Nile is blessed to be in the presence of. 

And then finally, Andy's hand is still. It's inside of Nile, all of it, and it's so massive, and so comforting and right, and Nile doesn't know how she's going to live her life after this moment without those slick fingers inside of her. 

She has Andy's mouth, for what feels like forever. There's just heat and wetness, everywhere, anywhere Nile is. 

"Can I?" Andy asks, in between breathless kisses, and her free hand slides down to where Nile is spread open, and rests on Nile's clit. 

It feels so heavy, so engorged. Nile nods, blinking the tears from her eyes, and Andy starts massaging it, rubbing in circles around and around, zeroing in on the focal point. Nile moans louder than she's ever moaned in her life. She can't keep her eyes open anymore, it's too much. She must have darkness to be able to handle this level of stimulation, this intensity. 

Andy pushes and pushes her, higher up the mountain, until she's on the peak, for one endless moment, and then she's coming. It feels like every muscle in her body spasms, but especially her inner muscles, the ones stretched around Andy's hand. She can hear Andy grunt and sigh in response, and the orgasm feels like nothing Nile's ever experienced.

It goes on, and on, and on, as if Nile's body isn't sure what to do with this foreign intrusion, as if it's so big it makes her body restart itself, like a dead car battery you keep revving up. Except this time it's Nile's body getting sparked over and over again, prolonging the peak of her pleasure. 

Eventually, finally, it's over. Nile is panting, her face is wet, Andy is licking the tears from her cheeks. 

Nile feels exhausted, and turns her head to the side for a moment, to catch her breath, and it's a good thing Andy's still holding her down because otherwise Nile might have jumped a few feet in the air.

Next to her on the bed, Joe is on his elbows and knees, Nicky fucking into him from behind, both of them having a good view of Andy and Nile. 

Joe is moaning softly, occasionally closing his eyes and opening them again. Nicky's hands roam over his back. 

"Enjoying the show, boys?" Andy asks, sounding out of breath herself. 

"Hey, you joined our show, boss," Nicky says, smiling, without pausing. 

"Fair," Andy says, conceding the point. "Gonna need some help with this," she tells the guys, nodding at Nile. 

What she means by that, as Nile discovers, is that she wants Nicky and Joe involved when she slowly pulls her fist out of Nile. She wants them to act as spotters, adding lube as necessary, and also to put their mouths to good use and distract and relax Nile as necessary. 

Everything about that experience is slow, and careful, and Nile is something softer and more well done than a pot of instant noodles when it's all over. 

"I think our night is over early," Joe says, sounding amused. 

"The sun's about to come up anyway," Andy says, putting her hand to her mouth to cover up a yawn. 

With half an eye open Nile can see Nicky and Joe exchange one of their looks again. 

"We shouldn't move her," Nicky says, to Andy. 

"See you in the morning, boss," Joe says, before gabbing Nicky's hand, both of them opening the door of the room and stepping outside.

Nile doesn't have the energy to wonder whether they're going to sleep in Andy's room or on the couch or somewhere else.

Andy is on the bed with her, cuddled next to her. The windows are shuttered, to keep out the light. 

"Thank you," Nile says, slurring her words, wrapping her arms around the warm body next to her. 

Andy kisses the top of her head. "Pleasure was all mine." Her arm drapes around Nile's shoulders and back, and that comforting warmth is the last thing Nile remembers, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic now has a sequel! [what dreams may come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450824).


End file.
